To Saudi Arabia!
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: Prussia's been kidnapped! Germany tries to find him with his friend, Russia. They figure out he's being held captive in Saudi Arabia, so they go to meet the ominous country. Is Prussia truly held captive by an Arabic friend? Rated T, for not quite mild cursing!


**To Saudi Arabia!**

Chapter 1: _Captured_

**A/N: This is a little fanfic I decided to make with the Oc Saudi Arabia. HETALIA FTW!**

* * *

"Prussia. Russia's here." Germany called to his brother as he walked into the living room, Russia following. Prussia didn't really care about Russia, he actually hates him. Germany just thought it'd be best to tell him he was here. Prussia wasn't in the living room. "Is he _really _still sleeping?" Germany sighed, walking towards the staircase.

"Stay here." Germany instructed. Russia nodded, bringing his hand to his brow in a salute. He kind of had a little too much sugar. Germany eyed him. "M'kay..." He stepped up the staircase.

Before he walked all the way up to the second floor, Russia changed his salute, figuring Germany didn't like his first one. His salute was a hand up in the air, reenacting the Nazi salute. Germany stared at him in bewilderment as he reached the top of the stairs. _He's a lovely companion, isn't he? _Germany thought, chuckling to himself. Once he reached Prussia's door, he found out that his door was wide open. He looked around inside. He was gone.

"Did he really just leave without telling anybody?" Germany sighed, stepping out of the room. He returned, seeing Russia sitting on the floor, counting the tiles in the floorboards. "Where's Prussia?" He asked, standing up. "I don't know." He replied, going to the house phone on the end table. He dialed the Prussian's number, waiting for him to answer.

After four rings, he finally answered. "Ja, Prussia?" He asked. "Who are you?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Germany stared in confusion. He knew for sure this was his brother's phone number. "Who are _you? _Why do you have my brother's phone?" Germany asked. There was a long pause. "You are the brother of the Prussian man?" The Arabic voice asked. "Yes, who are you?" He ordered.

"Germany," The voice began. "come to Saudi Arabia, I am not sure if he's here, but I think he's been taken. You better not bring anyone threatening with you, these parts of Saudi Arabia are _not _visitor friendly." With that, the phone hung up. Germany stood, the phone still to his ear. He was still processing what had been said to him. _Don't bring anyone threatening? _Germany asked himself. _Does that mean... _He looked towards Russia. "What's wrong?" The Russian asked.

Germany hesitated before explaining. "Prussia's been kidnapped." He said, feeling a beat in his chest. He felt so nervous. Russia stared. "How? Wasn't he here with you yesterday?" He asked. Germany nodded. "Whoever called said that he was in Saudi Arabia."

"But they said not to bring-" He was cut off by Russia tugging on his arm, forcing him to follow him to the door. "Come on! Let's go! We've got no time to waste!" He said as they were on their way to the nearest airport.

* * *

"Wait a minute," Germany spoke, stopping the car in front of a clothes store. "if we're going to Saudi Arabia, shouldn't we try our best to fit in? Like wear turbans or something?" Russia nodded. "I guess. We don't want to draw attention or anything."

**Timeskip... **

The two had their clothing; a robe along with a gauze cloth. The worker walked to them. "What are you going to do with robes like that?" He asked,a look of confusion on his face.

"We were going to Africa, Saudi Arabia." Russia spoke, facing him. The worker eyed his face. "Are you sure _those _are the right clothes for you? Not to be rude or anything but you look rather... _feminine." _

"What?!" Russia jumped at the remark. "I'm not a girl!" He shouted. The worker raised an eyebrow. "I don't think they'll allow two men under one roof. They aren't big fans of homosexuality there." Germany and Russia looked at each other in confusion. "I'm not sure, I've never been there. Just to be safe, one of you should dress as a woman." Germany looked over at Russia slowly, in a way of saying, _Come on, you don't wanna see me in woman's clothing, get the clothes and let's skedaddle. _Russia sighed in anger. "Do I have to?" The two nodded. Germany handed him a dark violet burka. "Buy the clothes. This ain't no time for lollygagging around." Russia scowled, snatching the burka from the German's hand. "Fine."

* * *

The plane had landed, arriving in the native country. Two people stepped off, one wearing a thobe, with a gutra and tagia forming his headdress. (Got this off of Wikipedia, it's not going to be accurate) The other wearing a dark purple burka, cloth pulled up to his face, only revealing his bright violet eyes.

"I feel ridiculous." Russia sighed. Germany shrugged. "Not as ridiculous as me. I feel like I'm going to a Bar miztvah, but you know, more Arabic-like."

"I don't think there's an Arabic version of Judaism, Germany."

"Whatever."

A man approached him, wearing the equivalent apparel to Germany. "Ah, Germany. It's nice to see you've made it." The man had light, caramel colored skin, beard stubble on his chin. His bright emerald eyes shining. He looked over to Russia. "I see you've brought a lady friend." He smiled tenderly. Russia was not amused.

"Ja, this is..." Germany struggled to think of a name. "Anya." He finished. "Anya?" The Arabic man smiled. "Such a beautiful name for a gorgeous woman." Russia scowled as the Arabian took his hand. _How do you know if I'm gorgeous if you can't see my face?_ Russia thought. "I am Saudi Arabia. YouAbdul spoke. He seemed to be new to the entire speaking English thing. He sounded so foreign. He's never been to any of the meetings they've ever had.

"We're looking for your brother, yes?" The Arabian asked, leading them through the town. "Ja. Do you know where he could've gone?" Abdul shook his head. "Not really." He sighed. "There's no one around here that I know of that could have taken your brother." Russia followed behind, as in Arabic rules, the women had to stay behind the men in public, not beside or in front.

Russia tapped Germany's shoulder. "If they think homosexuality is illegal, won't they think cross-dressing is, too?" The German looked back at him. "Just try to act as feminine as you can." He replied. Russia started to sway his hips from side to side, doing a slutty woman's posture. "Not that feminine. That's too much. Knock it off." Russia giggled.

"I think you should spend a few days here. It may take us longer than one day to find the Prussian." Abdul spoke. "There are many secluded places here." Germany nodded in understanding. People passed by, wearing similar clothing. It wasn't too colorful.

It was quiet too. Not many people were speaking. _Is it always like this in this country? _Germany thought. "I'll fill you in on the rules..." Abdul began.

"No stealing,

No revealing clothing; swimsuits, skirts, etc.

No sexual relation with people of the same sex,

Women can't drive, talk back to husband, or any other man, disobey men, leave or travel without a man accompanying them, not allowed to show their face or body except for their eyes. "

The rules kept going on and on and _on. _It was so strict! The Europeans stood in awe as the African continued, non-stop talking.

Germany leaned over to whisper to Russia as Abdul was too distracted over talking about the guidelines and policies to notice their secret conversation. "Geez, talk about _No Fun Allowed. _These guys are complete Anti-Fun-Nazis."

"I agree." Russia spoke, still staring at Abdul. He kept talking, not even bothering to take a breath. "Anyone who _disobeys _the rules is sentenced to prison, or even worse; **stoning.****" **

Germany winced. "Isn't that just about a _little _overboard? I mean, like if someone steals an apple they'll be stoned to death?" Abdul nodded. "I know, is very strict." The three continued down the narrow street, carts and shops surrounded the area.

"You can stay here, in this hotel." Abdul spoke, signing them in at the check in desk. Germany rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock." Abdul spun around. "What was that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Germany jumped violently, having a slight heart attack. He spun around as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog on crack and steroids at the same time. "Oh shi- Nothing, nothing at all." He smiled genuinely.

Abdul eyed him, almost as if he was looking at a person he'd never trust. "Okay then!" He smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. It's pretty late." Before they could reply, he was out of the door. "It's not even late. It's 2:00 p.m." Russia spoke, looking at the clock on the wall. "Maybe that's how it is in this country. Anyways, let's go see our room." Germany headed up the stairs.

They stood in front of a rundown door, a tarnished silver plate on the front, saying **666. **Room 666. "Oh, because _that's _real mature." Russia sighed, pushing open the door.

Despite the condition the room's door was in, the room was nice. Two separate beds on each side of the room. An end table at the side of each bed. That was pretty much it.

"It's not that bad." Commented Germany, examining the small, cozy room. Russia sat on a wooden chair, gazing out the window at the busy streets. "Germany- look!" He called him over, pointing out the window. "What?" Germany walked up behind him to see through the shield-less window. Throughout the crowd of people, there was a figure with snow white hair being forced into the trunk of a small, navy blue van. He was forced in by... _Abdul? _

"Is that-?" Germany trailed off. "Abdul?" Russia finished. There was only one question they were both thinking;

_Who was the snow haired figure? _

* * *

**A/N: OHMEEGAWSH! So suspenseful. I'm terrible at these, I apologize. **

**CHAPTER 2 SOONNZZZ!**


End file.
